Secrets, Secrets
by XxXKataang4evurXxX
Summary: Will the Gaang overcome the trials and tribulations that come with being teenagers? Or will they crumble under the pressure. Find out in the newest fic, Secrets, Secrets. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

_(2 years after the finale)_

 _ **"Suki, its so nice to see you", Katara says after Sokka stops hugging her."Hey Katara it is so great to see you",Suki says. "STOP! It's weird for you two to be friends", Sokka yells.(both girls laugh) "So Aang your fifteen now are you?",Suki asks."Yup still kinda young but you know",Aang says with a smile that makes Sokka glare at him. "Yeah way to young",Sokka snaps back."Whoa whats with the evil glare, Sokka?" Suki asks suprised. "Hmm? Oh just something.", Sokka says with a tinge of anger in his voice, "I'm gonna go take a walk."(Sokka turns and leaves his love behind) "Whats with him",Suki says making Aang and Katara blush. "Guys what happened",Suki says waiting for an answer. "Oh, Snoozles just walked in on those lovebirds making out on the bed,"Toph says while hopping off appa. "WHAT!",Suki yells suprised,"No wonder he is so angry, he doesn't even like it when you guys give a peck on the cheek you guys must have peeved him off real good." "Not only that", Toph says unexpectedly,"but ... Katara only had her undies on." "Oh my gosh!", Suki says,"What did he do?" "Oh, He pulled out his new sword and tried to slice me open", Aang cut in, "but then I used my airbending to keep him away. " I wish I could have helped out but I have been training, sorry.",Suki apologized. "Common Katara, lets go get some brunch.",Suki said. "Ok.",Katara replies.**_

 _ **(Over Brunch)**_

 _ **"Ok cut to the chase",Suki said while Katara was drinking water. "How many times have you and Aang"done an activity"?",Suki asks causing Katara to spit out her water. "WHAT?", Katara asked choking on her water. " You know done an activity, done it -",Suki says getting cut off by Katara. "I knew what you meant, I just had to process what you were saying", Katara said nervously. "So?", Suki asked anxiously. (Katara looks around before answering) "Ok,Ok,you broke me, like four times maybe.", Katara answers nervously. "Wow, so did he almost catch yall in the act that night?", Suki asked. "Almost.",Katara states. Ok, I told you now promise you will not tell Sokka.", Katara Demands. " I promise, Kyoshi Warriors honor, I promise." Suki states.**_

 _ **(Later that night)**_

 _ **"Hey, Sweetie." Aang says while pulling Katara in an intimate kiss. "So I didn't see you again after you left with Suki to go to brunch, what did yall talk about at brunch and where did you go after that?", Aang asks. "Umm, Suki asked how many times we have "done an activity" and I told her.", Katara says in a whisper and very slurred. "KATARA, WHY?, You know she could tell Sokka, and he would kill me." Aang States. " I trust Suki, She is a friend, Sweetie, please trust me.", Katara says calmly. " Fine Katara, I trust you.", Aang says before pulling her into a passionate kiss and lying down to go to sleep. " I love you Aang.", Katara says causing Aang to smile."I love you too Katara, goodnight." , Aang says lovingly before he drifts off into a nice sleep. (Katara walks out of Aang's tent and crawls into hers)**_

 _ **(the next morning)**_

"Morning sleepy head", Katara says walking into Aang's tent. (yawn) "Good morning my love", Aang says back. "Aang, I am so hungry you want to come with me to the fruit stand?", Katara asks. "Sure but remember we are leaving for the Southern air temple this afternoon.", Aang reminds her. "Ok.", Katara says back. "Should we ask if Sokka wants to go?", Aang asks. " Nah, He doesnt eat fruit unless he is starving, he prefers meat." Katara replies. (Katara and Aang head towards the fruit stand) "So what looks good?", Aang asks. "You.", Katara replies flirtatiously making Aang blush. "Two mango's, one guava, and... hmmm... Three papayas.", Katara says getting Aang confused. "I thought you hated papayas.", Aang states. "I did, but ... I guess im just craving the taste of papaya... but mostly mango.", Katara says. "Okay that will be three silver peices.", The fruit stand guy says. (Aang hands the man three silver peices and walks away with Katara hand in hand)

(At Aang's tent)

(Katara tears at the papayas and mangos) "I never thought papayas could taste so good.", Katara says making Aang look at her puzzled. (Suki walks in and stares at Katara baffled) "Umm...Hey Katara",Suki says. " Are you sick or something?",Suki asks. "No why would you say that?", Katara replies. "You're tearing at a PAPAYA, your most hated fruit.", Suki states. "And?", Katara asks. "Nevermind.", Suki says sitting next to Aang whose arm is around Katara. (Suki looks at Aang and gives him the "whats going on" look causing Aang to shrug) "So we are starting to load Appa, It'll take us about a day to get to the Southern air temple.", Suki states calmly. "Alright lets go then.", Katara says finishing the last of her papaya. (they walk out to Appa) "Are we ready to go every body?" Aang asks jumping onto Appa. (everybody mumbles a colage of yeah's and mmhmm's) "YIP YIP", Aang yells making Appa take to the skys.

(early the next morning)

(Aang awakens at about four in the morning and remembers that they're still on Appa) "Hey buddy, how ya holdin up?",Aang asks the sky bison causing him to roar. "It's ok buddy we are almost there.", Aang tells the flying bison. (Aang hears something and turns around to see Katara barfing over the side of Appa's saddle) "Katara,Are you ok?",Aang whispers walking over. "I'm fine.", Katara mumbles coughing up more throw up. (Aang sits down and pats Katara's back) (Suki wakes up and walks over) "Get some sleep Aang I will take it from here.", Suki says while sitting down patting Katara's back. (Aang lays down and passes out) (after Katara finishes violently puking) "Hey, I told you I am NOT sick.",Katara says. "Katara are you dumb, you are sick to your stomach, try to get some rest after you get that out of your system.", Suki states. "Really Suki I'm-",Katara says before violently puking again. " Ok thats it, AANG LAND APPA, SOKKA GET UP AND HELP YOUR SISTER OUT OF THE SADDLE AND TOPH ...Toph, you go do something!"Suki screams. "WOW, don't I feel helpful?",Toph yawns. "What's going on?", Sokka screams. "I think Katara has a virus", Suki replies, "Either that or she's airsick." "I doubt she's airsick since she has ridden on Appa since she first met Aang and she is dating an AIR bender.", Toph says sleepily. "So what, she coughs and sneezes, she will be just-",Sokka starts. (Katara starts to violently puke off the side of Appa's saddle) "Ok lets land.", Sokka says worried. (Sokka and Aang help Katara off of Appa while Toph sets up camp) "Sokka, you make a comfortable bed for Katara, Toph you keep setting up camp, and I will make a couple of buckets out of the earth.", Aang says while setting Katara down on a rock. "Honestly you guys don't have to-" Katara says before barfing again. "Katara it's five in the morning and you are sick, do you think we are gonna ignore you and go back to sleep?", Suki states. " thanks guys.", Katara whispers before puking again. "Katara here is a bucket.", Aang says, concern in his voice. (after a while Katara falls asleep on the bed sokka makes) "Ok guys it's ok to go to sleep now that Katara is asleep.", Aang whispers. (mumbles are heard from the crew and then everybody but Suki passes out)


	2. Chapter 2

_Suki's thought's:_

 _why is Katara throwing up hmmmm... she craved papaya...then started throwing up at four in the morning...MORNING! OH MY GOD! no maybe i am wrong let's hope I am wrong..._

 _( 12 pm)_

"KATARA!KATARA!", Suki whispered in a yelling tone. "Hmmmm?", Katara says sleepily. Katara you are feeling much better than this morning!Am I wrong?, Suki said in a panic. "No your right, I am feeling much better.", Katara stated happily. "NO god damnit NO!",Suki almost yelled but then stopped and whispered. "What, why?", Katara asked confused. "Katara...all these symptoms... think about it, cravings, MORNING sickness... Do you see where i'm going with this?",Suki asked. "ummm...no.", Katara stated. "damn it Katara! I don't know for sure if it's true but it's pretty evident!, Suki stated angrily. "WHAT? God damnit what, Suki?", Katara asked despiratly. (at this moment suki was almost crying) "Katara...Your PREGNANT!",Suki whispered. "WHAT!", Katara yelled waking up everybody. "follow me.", Suki said. (Suki and Katara ran until then reach a small cave and ran in and sat down.) "What?!",Katara whispered. "Katara I am sooooo sorry it's gonna be ok, we will figure out what to do.", Suki whispered. "Don't give me that shit, it wont be okay, it won't, I can't tell Aang and I sure as hell can't tell Sokka." Katara stated, crying. "You have to tell Aang, and I can handle Sokka, besides we still don't know for sure, even though I am almost positive that you are, we still need to see through the next couple of days, lets just go to the Southern air temple.", Suki says comfortingly. ( they head back to camp to find Aang, Sokka, and Toph sitting there waiting and worried) "Katara are you ok we were worried we heard you scream this morning and we got scared when you and Suki were no where to be found.", Sokka says in an obviously worried tone. "I'm fine guys I had a bad dream and so Suki took me on a walk, I am feeling a little better, so lets head to the air temple.", Katara says rushing passed them while trying to avoid eye contact. (they all walked toward Appa suspiciously and a little worried) (Toph pulled Aang away from the others and yelled that she forgot something) "Toph what do you want?", Aang said. "Katara was lying she didn't have a bad dream I could tell she was lying and she didn't go on a walk with Suki.",Toph spilled out of her mouth in a rush. "What? Why would she lie?", Aang asked. "I don't know but ever since this morning she has been acting weird.", Toph replied. "I will talk to her when we get to the air temple, for now keep quiet.",Aang stated. (Toph and Aang ran back to Appa and hopped on) "YIP YIP", Aang yelled.

(at the air temple that night)

 _(Aang walks into the room Sokka assigned for Katara) "Hey Katara", Aang says in a cheerful tone. "Oh, hey Aang.",Katara states in a semi cheerful semi sad tone. "Katara, Toph told me that... you were lying when you said you had a bad dream and took a walk with Suki. Is this true?", Aang asked in a serious tone." Aang...I...nevermind.",Katara said looking thoughtfully about how Suki said that she had to tell Aang. "Katara, you know you can tell me anything,right?.", Aang said in a hushed tone. "Not this time.",Katara whispered. "why not, Katara if something is bothering you, you can tell me.", Aang states confidently. "Not this time , not today.", Katara whispers back. "Then you can tell me tomorrow ,ok, I won't pressure you.", Aang says before leaving the room. "Tomorrow morning I can find out if Suki was right, If I have morning sickness than she is right if I don't lets just say it was a virus.", Katara thinks to herself._

 _(The Next morning at six AM)_

(Katara feels sick to her stomach) "NO,this can't be happening. Why me?",Katara says to herself. "I have to keep this from Sokka and Toph, They can't know.", Katara states before puking into the bucket.

(Later that MORNING)

(Aang comes into Kataras room) "Katara, breakfast is ready", Aang says closing the door. "Not...Hungry.",Katara says while puking in her mouth and swallowing. (Aang looks at her confused) "Katara, are you ok?!", Aang asks concern flooding his voice. (Katara looks down and stares into her hands and trys to keep a tear from escaping her eyes) "uhhh...I'm fine...just fine."Katara says just before a single tear drips down her face. (Aang sees the tear and reacts immediatly) "Sweetie what's wrong, please tell me.", Aang states comfortingly. (then Katara can't control her emotions any longer) (she starts to cry uncontrolably repeating over and over "I can't I just can't") (Aang puts his arm around her and comforts her) "Is it...a secret?", Aang asks not really thinking. "Yes.", Katara answers making Aang look at her suprised. "Sweetie if YOU can't tell me... who can?", Aang asked thinking she would eventually tell him. "I didn't know the secret until Suki told me, she said it's important to tell you, but it's to...(sobs)...it's to hard.", Katara said trying to keep her voice down. "Sweetie, you can tell me anything, I swear I won't tell anyone.",Aang says comfortingly. "And... and you won't leave me?",Katara asks. "SPIRITS NO, Why would I ever leave you!", Aang yells in a whisper. (this time Katara lowers her voice to a whisper and looks into Aangs glittering silver eyes) "I'm ... I... I'm pregnant.", Katara says while starting to cry. (Aang sits there with disbeleif painted on his face) "I...I...uhm...uhhh...",Aang says while staring dumbfounded at Katara. "Aang I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.", Katara sobs while hugging Aang tightly. (suddenly Toph knocks at the door) "Hey Katara, Aang, what's going on I'm getting a mix of emotions in there, can I come in. "uhm sure Toph, come on in.", Aang says still with a dumbfounded look on his face. (Toph walks in and closes the door behind her) "Hey guys whats going on are yall ok?", Toph asks suspiciously. "We're fine, I... I honestly don't know... It's not important right now we just need to be alone, ok Toph.", Aang says in a lost voice. "Ok.",Toph states unconvinced while walking out the door. "Aang are you... mad at me?", Katara says snapping Aang out of his funk. "Of course not Katara just...suprised.", Aang says in a reasuring tone. (Aang then pulls Katara into a passionate kiss) "I will always love you no matter what Katara of the water tribe.",Aang says sweetly. "And I will always love you Aang of the air nomads.",Katara says before pulling Aang into another passionate kiss. (Aang and Katara's kiss is interrupted by Sokka walking in) "Uhg Aang get out of my sisters room, do you know what could've happened if I didn't walk in here soon enough, I don't even want to think about it.", Sokka said angrily while pulling Aang off of Katara. "Aang need I remind you that you are fifteen years old and to young for this.", Sokka demanded angrily." (Aang looks over at Katara who is biting her lip nervously) "Oh Sokka, you needn't remind me.",Aang states in a suspiciously nervous tone. "Ummmm,ok then just don't let it happen.", Sokka said walking out the door. (Toph walks in and shuts the door behind her whistling) "Hey Twinkletoes, You should've told me you know.", Toph said grinning evily. "Told you what?",Aang and Katara say simutaniously. "Oh...nothing... you know Suki thought yall told me already...but she was mistaken.", Toph said while evily grinning again. "What did Suki tell you?",Katara asked nervously. "Oh nothin really just that... you know...she told me how...Aang knocked you up.",Toph says now louder. (Katara looks around before speaking) "Promise me you won't speak of this to Sokka.",Katara begs. "Please Sugarqueen, we are talking about me here, I will speak...but only when i feel i'll have to.", Toph said grinning. (at that Toph pranced out of the room joyfully) "Oh no.", Aang choked. "Sokka is gonna kill me.", Aang panicked. "It will be fine sweetie, Toph was probably just joking.",Katara states. "and lets hope for Aangs sake she is", Katara thinks to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

(at brunch)

"Hey Sokka, hey toph", Aang says nervously entering the room with Katara. "Hey Suki", Katara says with anger in her voice. (at that Suki does an "I'm sooooo sorry" smile) "Hey Aang hey Katara", Sokka says in a cheery voice.,"we are having some plum,mango,and cherries for brunch", Sokka frowned. (Katara and Aang sit down as far away from Sokka as possible but a little bit closer to Toph) "Eat up", Suki says trying to clear the awkwardness out of the air. (at that Katara and Aang stuff their faces trying to avoid eye contact or conversation with anyone) "so Sokka", Suki said nervously", " Um I have to leave for Ba Sing Se in about four or five days, sorry I have been keeping this from you but I didn't want you to be upset." (there is a long silence) "Suki we are a couple now you have to be honest with me, why didn't you tell me?!",Sokka said in a sorta yell. "Well you've been keeping from everybody that you proposed to me before I left to train at Kyoshi for a month.", Suki spat back. (Everybody stared at Suki and Sokka with mouths wide open) "Suki that was our secret I wasn't ready to tell anybody." Sokka yelled across the table. "Speaking of secrets",Toph said getting up. (at this Aang tryed to kick her with earthbending but Toph turned it around push Aang out of his seat. "I think that these two lovebirds have a secret of their own",Toph spoke up so everybody could hear. (Katara got up in attempt to water bend the water out of her glass and into Toph's face but Toph felt the vibration of the glass move and shot up an earthwall) (At this Sokka stood up) "What secret?", Sokka asked now in a suspecting tone. (Toph started laughing and then walked over to Sokka) "Oh, a secret that will make you...lets just say insane.", Toph said. "Toph, your scaring me", Sokka said in a scared tone. (at that Suki got up and flung her fighting fan across the table) (Sokka caught the fan and slid it across the table) "Darn, I really wish I didn't teach you Kyoshi warrior fighting tactics.", Suki mumbled sitting back down. "Now Toph you were saying.", Sokka said as calmly as he could. " Yes, I was saying that...well it's something about Katara...She...it's on the tip of my tongue she...",Toph said in fake thought. "Toph, spit it out!",Sokka yelled. (Aang got up and knew it was going to happen, so he helped Katara to her feet and backed away as much as he could with Katara following his steps) "Oh, I remember...Katara is ...PREGNANT!",Toph Screamed. (all emotion dropped from Sokka's face and his mouth hung open staring at his sister and his best friend) (all of that emotion fell and boiled back up into anger in an instant.) "Ahhhhh!", Sokka screamed running towards Aang. (Sokka Jumped on top of Aang while Aang was stunned with fear and started beating him in the face and in the gut) "Sokka stop!", Katara Screamed trying to pull her brother off of her lover. (Sokka ingored her attempt and kept beating Aang, knocking the breath out of him, and finally when Aang's mouth started bleeding Suki stepped in) " Common Katara its gonna take us both to hold him down long enough for Aang to lock himself in his room!", Suki screamed to Katara. (Suki and Katara both pulled Sokka off of Aang and looked...Aang was out cold and has been since Sokka knocked him in the head... That's why Aang didn't airbend him off) "Ok, I feel this has gone to far.",Toph said walking over. " You think!", Katara spat back. (at that Toph earthbended Sokka to the ground) "AANG!", Katara screamed rushing to get her water pouch open. (Katara bends down and begins to heal Aang for about ten minutes the whole time she did that Sokka kept yelling "I'm gonna kill him!" (finally Aang woke up and yelped at the pain in his rib) "Ok guys, Aang is awake, I need yall to help me carefully lift him to his room, his injuries are pretty bad but nothing I can't fix.", Katara called to Toph and Suki. (They all carried Aang to his room carefully and Katara began to heal him again) "How bad is it?", Toph asked. "Well it's bad, but I can fix it. He has a broken rib, a punctured lung, and his face is beaten severely.", Katara said quickly. "Geez, it's like Snoozles was actually trying to kill him.", Toph said back. "I think that was the point." Suki said looking down at the ground.

(30 minutes later)

"Sokka, it's ok, please, Katara is scared Toph can feel it. She needs you right now Sokka, She doesn't know what to do. Do you think she wanted this to happen? Sure it's her and Aangs fault and they were stupid but they can't take back the four times they did that.", Suki said quickly. "FOUR!",THEY DID THAT FOUR TIMES!", Sokka screamed back. "Oops.", Suki thinks to herself. "Dad left ME to take care of Katara...how can I take care of her now.", Sokka said sadly. "Sokka she needs you, please Sokka, If you want to take care of Katara the best thing to do is be there for her. She is confused and lost, she really needs your support.",Suki said softly. "SUPPORT, I WILL NEVER SUPPORT THIS!",Sokka screamed. "Wait, Sokka said softly, Aang is fifteen...and they're not even married...wait until dad finds out, he will be so pissed off.", Sokka said in a monotone voice. "Sokka, please let Aang and Katara tell Hakoda when they are ready. You know, they are probably scared to death of what he will say.", Suki said in a hushed tone. "Fine.", Sokka said thoughtfully. "Now come here you.",Suki says flirtatiously. (Suki and Sokka "Do an activity" and then fall asleep)

 **SORRy for the short chap guyz! lol writerz block is a killr XD**


	4. Chapter 4

(4 AM)

(Katara is puking violently into a bucket) "Katara are you ok?",Aang asks scared. (after Katara stops puking) "I'm fine.", Katara chokes out. (Aang starts to pat Katara on the back and she begins puking again) "What have I done?",Aang asks himself in his head. "Aang... go to bed... I will be... fine.", Katara chokes out while puking. "Are you sure sweetie?", Aang asks worried. "I...am...positive.", Katara says puking in between words. (Aang goes back to Katara's bed and falls asleep)

(At 6 AM)

(Sokka walks into Katara's room to see Aang sleeping on her bed and Katara puking into a bucket at the side of the bed) "Katara, are you ok?,Sokka says rushing to her side. (Sokka starts patting Katara's back) (after Katara stops puking) "Sokka, I didn't mean for this to happen, I honestly didn't, I don't want this to happen, not yet.", Katara says while crying. "Shhhh...Katara, it's gonna be ok. I promise you that it will be ok.", Sokka says pulling Katara into a hug. "It's gonna be ok.", Sokka repeats to himself this time.

(later that day)

(Aang wakes up in Katara's room alone) (he walks into the dining area to see Katara sitting there next to Sokka and Suki) "Hey sweetie.",Katara says. "Hey sweetheart.", Aang says back. (Aang comes up to Katara and kisses her passionately) "Awww, Sokka, Why don't you ever greet me like that in the morning?",Suki says leaning her head on Sokka's shoulder making Sokka smile. "I'm sorry Suki, I didn't realize a warrior such as yourself needed someone to treat her like that.", Sokka said looking at her. "Everyone, needs someone to love them,and treat them like they are everything.",Suki says flirtatiously. (Sokka kisses Suki tenderley) "I love you Sokka.", Suki says suddenly making Sokka's eyes widen. (after a moment of thought) "I...love you too Suki.",Sokka says ending with a smile. "Awww, Sokka, I have never seen you so in love.", Katara squeals making Suki giggle. "Hey, umm...Sokka?, Aang asks nervously. "What, Aang?",Sokka asks with the slightest tinge of anger in his voice. "Can I talk to you outside?",Aang asks more nervous than before. (Sokka fake smiles and leaves the room with Aang) (Aang starts crying) "Sokka I don't know what to do...I didn't mean for this to happen... I don't want this to happen... she's throwing up every morning and it worries me so much...I don't know how to do this...it's not like I've ever done this before.", Aang crys. "But you probably have, your past lives I mean.", Sokka says trying to comfort Aang. "It's not the same, Sokka...If I can't stand to see her in pain how am I gonna be able to see her...give birth... I just...I'm to young for this Sokka...fifteen is not the right age for this... you were right i'm to young.", Aang crys. "Aang",Sokka says putting his hand on Aang's shoulder,"if you...love Katara than you can do this...for her... I know if I was in your position I wouldn't know what to do either...I just know that I would be there for her...", Sokka says comfortingly. "Thanks Sokka that makes me feel better.", Aang says wiping away tears and smiling. "Now...time for something bad we have to face.",Sokka says looking away. "What?...", Aang says scared. "Telling this to... My father.", Sokka says making Aang frown. "Oh...yeah...that.",Aang says looking at the ground. "Don't worry,Aang, I will help you threw this.", Sokka says reassuringly.

(That Night)

(Sokka walks into Suki's room to see her sitting on the bed) "Hey Suki?",Sokka asks. "Yeah Hun.",Suki says back. "I have to tell you the truth...",Sokka says akwardly. "What truth?", Suki asks. "I don't really approve of Aang...getting ... getting Katara..."Sokka says getting interupted by Suki. "Pregnant?",Suki interupts. "Yeah...that.",Sokka says looking down. "Honey it's ok, it's normal for you, Katara's brother, to not approve...at least act like you do...for me.",Suki says. "I would do anything for you,Suki.", Sokka says flirtatiously. (Sokka leans down and passionatley kisses Suki) "I love you so much Sokka.", Suki says kissing him again. "You know I love you,Suki.",Sokka says kissing Suki yet again. (Activities go on)

(The next morning)

(Katara and Aang walk into the living room and sit down) "Katara?",Aang asks nervously. "Yes Sweetie?",Katara answers. "So...Sokka said something very important the other day when we went outside to talk...something that me and you have to deal with.",Aang said slowly. "What?",Katara asked. "He brought up how...we have to tell...your father.",Aang said looking into Katara's eyes. "OH SPIRITS NO!...I FORGOT ALL ABOUT MY DAD! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!",Katara screamed.(Katara starts to cry) "Hey...Your not alone... I'm afraid of facing Cheif Hakoda too...but we have to face him.",Aang says comfortingly. "Oh my gosh...maybe we don't.",Katara screeched happily. What? Of course we have to tell him your his daughter and-",Aang said getting cut off by Katara. "Of course we will tell him...Just not face to face...",Katara said slowly. "Then how?", Aang asks confused. "We could write him a letter.",Katara says hopefully. "Wow, that's a wonderful idea Katara, how is it gonna go " _Hey dad, my boyfriend, the avatar, knocked me up and I was to scared to see you in person_." Great idea Sugar Queen.", Toph interupts. "Toph, I don't care what you say, I have to write him a letter...I can't deal with him right now."Katara said with anger drilled into her voice. (Katara goes, sits down, and begins writing) "Do whatever you have to do sweetie I will support it.", Aang says sweetly. "Thank you Aang.",Katara says looking up at Aang who was walking over. "I appreciate your support.",Katara whispers. "Thank you for coming into my life.",Aang says leaning down to kiss Katara. (Aang and Katara are ingulfed in a passionate kiss for twenty seconds) "Go ahead and write your letter, I'm going to go work on my metal bending techniques with Toph.", Aang whispered after he broke apart from Katara.


	5. Chapter 5

(later that day)

(Katara finishes writing her letter) "Ok, Aang, Sokka,Toph.",Katara said looking up from the letter. "Yeah Katara.",Aang said. "Ok, what do y'all think of the letter:

 _Dear Father,_

 _It's me Katara. I wanted to tell you something important, and I'm sorry that it happened but... I'm Pregnant. I know this probably comes as a shock to you...but I want you to know I didn't plan for this to happen either. I am sincerely sorry._

 _Love, Katara_

"So is it...ok?", Katara asked hopefully. "Um...well Katara...I honestly don't like the idea of telling Dad over a letter.",Sokka says honestly. "I know Sokka, but I don't have the heart to tell him in person.",Katara crys. (Sokka runs up to Katara and puts his arm around her) "It's ok Katara", Sokka comforts. "I sorta have an idea.", Aang said raising his hand. "What is it?", Sokka asked looking over at Aang. "Well what if we write a letter inviting Chief Hakoda to the Southern Air Temple and then when he gets here...you know... we can...tell him.", Aang says looking over at Katara and Sokka. (Sokka and Katara look thoughtfully at each other for a moment) "I... might be able to handle that as long as it's only him and not anyone else.", Katara says looking over at Aang. "Ok, write him a letter telling him that Suki is going to pick him up from the South Pole for something very important here, ok Sweetie?", Aang asks. "Ok, thank you for being here for me guys.",Katara tells everyone. "Anything for the love of my life.",Aang says making Sokka growl. "Me and Sokka are happy to be here for you.",Suki says. "RIGHT SOKKA?", Suki growls. "Oh...yeah sure.", Sokka says looking at Suki. (Katara shrugs and sits down to write the letter) (Suki walks up and hugs Sokka) "It's gonna be ok Sokka. I love you.",Suki whispers in Sokka's ear making him calm down and smile. (Sokka hugs Suki back) "I love you too Suki, thank you for calming me down, before I tore Aang's head off.", Sokka whispered in Suki's ear making Suki giggle.

(at dinner)

"Katara aren't you hungry?", Sokka asks looking at Katara's half full plate. "No, not really, I am pretty thirsty though, you know I think I am close to two months pregnant...maybe even three. I usually don't pay attention to my period so I guess I didn't notice when I didnt have it.", Katara says absent mindedly. "That's good to know.",Aang says looking at Katara. "Yeah just great to know that my best friend had sex with my sister over two months ago.",Sokka whispers sarcastically and angrily. (Suki puts her hand on Sokka's shoulder) (Sokka sighs) "Well it's great that we know how many months you have had this thing growing inside of you.", Sokka says as nicely as he can. (Katara looks down into her lap) "It's ok Katara.", Aang says putting his arm around her. (Aang was getting angry with Sokka at this point) "Sooooo, Aang... How many times have you had sex with my sister?",Sokka says making Aang choke on his food. "Sokka, you have no right to get an answer from that question.", Aang screams across the table. "I think I do have the right to get that answer.", Sokka yells back. (Now Sokka and Aang are leaning against the table screaming at each other) "Oh, and Sokka it wasn't just two month's ago that I had sex with your sister it was many more times also.",Aang screams in his face. (before Aang could think Sokka was on top of him pounding the crap out of him) "You take that back.", Sokka screams. "Sokka I won't fight you, and I can't take back the truth.", Aang says honestly not fighting back. (Toph makes an earth wall in front of Aang and Sokka) "DO YOU TWO DUNDERHEADS SEE WHAT Y'ALL DID!?, YOU MADE KATARA RUN OFF INTO HER ROOM CRYING!", Toph screams. (Aang and Sokka settle down and look up at Toph) "Don't you guys see... she doesn't want her brother smacking the crap out of the love of her life and screaming at him and she doesn't want the love of her life fighting with her brother...even though Aang's fight was with words...it hurts just the same. "Now you dumbnuts work it out.", Toph says walking off.

(that night)  
"Hey Katara.",Suki says walking into Katara's room. "Hey Suki, what do need?", Katara asks. "Nothing, Sokka and Aang are working things out, I'm sorry that Sokka started up a fight.", Suki says looking over. "It's ok, I understand… I mean it's Sokka… He is just trying to protect me…but a little bit overprotecting.",Katara says looking down. (Aang walks in) "Suki tomorrow morning we need you to go get Chief Hakoda.",Aang says to Suki while she walks past him out of the room. "Yeah, sure Aang I gotta go see how Sokka is doing, but trust me I won't forget….Tomorrow morning…Chief Hakoda.", Suki yells from outside the door to Katara's room. "Hey, Katara I'm sorry that happened I honestly don't know what came over me….usually I would ignore his remarks but I guess I just had to speak up….I am so sorry.", Aang apologizes. (Katara walks up to Aang and shuts the door) "Aang it's ok, I understand, he has been getting on my nerves to….I just can't stand to see you guys fight.", Katara says coming closer to Aang. "I know Katara, I should have been thinking….now I made you cry….and I have a black eye….hey that rhymes.",Aang says looking into Katara's eyes. (Katara looks at his black eye and then they envelope into a passionate kiss) "It's ok Aang, now go sit down and I will heal your black eye.", Katara says after they stop kissing.  
(In Sokka's room)  
"Hey Sokka, is everything ok?", Suki asks walking into Sokka's room. "Yeah, I just feel bad….I am so stupid…I wish I didn't do that.", Sokka says walking up to Suki. "You are not stupid you're just a big brother….thats what big brothers do.", Suki says trying to comfort Sokka. "They beat the crap out of their sisters boyfriend like twice and attempt to kill him like three times?",Sokka asks. "No but it's ok…you just….Sokka don't beat yourself up….can you just try to pretend to get along with Aang for your sister?", Suki asks coming closer to Sokka. "Yeah…I guess…you know you are the best fiance' ever.", Sokka says. "I try.", Suki says leaning in to kiss Sokka. (Sokka and Suki kiss passionatley for a couple minutes) "I love you soooo much Suki.", Sokka says unexpectedly making Suki smile. "I love you more than anything, Sokka.", Suki says kissing him again. (Sokka and Suki passionately kiss for like five minutes) (things heat up and before they know it they are "doing an activity") "Good night Sokka, I gotta get some rest before I pick up your dad tomorrow.", Suki says after they finish "doing an activity". "yeah..ok.", Sokka says yawning. "Wait you're picking up dad tomorrow morning?", Sokka asks. "Yes, Sokka but don't worry everything is gonna be alright.", Suki says comfortingly. (Suki passionately kisses Sokka and then they both fall asleep)


	6. Chapter 6

(The Next Morning)

(Suki gets up and walks into the living room to see Aang and Katara already up and sitting on the couch) "Hey, guys, are y'all nervous?", Suki asks coming over and sitting next to them. "Nervous...and terrified.", Aang says. "It's ok... everything will work out just fine...I hope.", Suki says looking over at Katara who has a basket of mangos in her lap. "Mango?", Katara asks Suki handing her the whole basket. "uhm.", Suki says grabbing basket. (Katara leans over the couch and barfs into a barf bucket) "She grabbed the mangos from the kitchen this morning so she could see that you ate before you left.", Aang says to Suki who sits the mango basket on the ground. "Thanks...I am greatful, but not hungry.", Suki says. (Suddenly Suki runs over, grabs Katara's barf bucket and barfs for 5 mintues straight) "I think I caught a virus...for real...I don't feel good at all, like I have a major headache too.", Suki says sitting down after she is done barfing. "Are you sure your not...", Katara says getting interupted by Suki. "NO! It's just a virus... TRUST ME...I would know.", Suki says looking down into her lap. "I am pretty sure I would know.", Suki thinks to herself. "Well do you want to postpone til tomorrow?", Katara asks looking at Suki. "No, I am fine to travel...I will get through it I can make it look like i'm ok it's just I can't keep myself from throwing up...so don't tell Sokka I'm sick or he will freak out.", Suki says looking back at Katara and Aang. "Ok, well you better get going then.", Katara says motioning for the door. (Suki walks out the door saying goodbye to Katara and Aang, jumps on Appa, and uncomfortably says "Yip yip.")

(That afternoon)

"Hey, where is Suki?",Sokka says walking into the living room. "She went to go pick up Dad...she should be back any minute.",Katara says looking up at Sokka. "Oh...you know Katara you are already starting to show...like alot more than normal.",Sokka says grabbing a mango out of the basket of mangos. "Wow thanks...thats always what you tell a girl...especially one thats already moody from pregnancy.",Katara says looking into her lap. "But yeah I have been worried about that to...I am showing all the signs of being two or three months pregnant...but I look like I am four or five months pregnant.",Katara says looking at Sokka. "Well... maybe your just weird like that...or maybe that thing is just an extremely fast grower.",Sokka says taking another bite of mango. "Yeah Sokka... maybe it's an extremely fast grower.",Katara teases taking a mango out of the basket. (Appa roars from outside) "Oh geeze...common Katara lets go tell Cheif Hakoda.", Aang says getting up and walking out the door with Katara and Sokka following close behind. (Katara hides behind Aang aware of her already showing stomach) "Hello, Sokka, Katara, Avatar Aang.",Chief Hakoda says hopping off of Appa. "So what is so important that I needed to come down here.",Cheif Hakoda says smiling. "Well Sir...um...uh-",Aang says getting interupted by Katara. "Dad...I hate to tell you this but...I'm...I'm pregnant.",Katara says stepping out from behind Aang. (for a second Cheif Hakoda shows signs of being angry) "Well...we can't change the past now can we?",Chief Hakoda says hugging Katara. "How far along are you...four or five months?",Hakoda asks. "Actually...dad...I am showing signs of being two or three months...",Katara says glancing at her dads shocked face. "Oh...I see...",Hakoda says smiling at Katara. (Suki jumps off of Appa and runs toward, the shocked, Sokka) "Sokka...how are things...are you ok?", Suki asks hugging Sokka. "Just fine.", Sokka says in an angry tone. (Sokka stomps off into his room) "Don't worry I will go talk to him." Suki says running after Sokka.

(In Sokka's room)

"Sokka...talk to me.",Suki says sitting down on the bed next to Sokka. "I DON'T NEED TO TALK ,SUKI!",Sokka screams. "Well-",Suki says getting cut off by Sokka. "AND I DON'T WANT ANOTHER OF YOUR STUPID SPEECHES ON HOW I NEED TO BE SUPPORTIVE AND STUFF! WHY COULDN'T DAD JUST BE A LITTLE MORE UPSET...I MEAN COMMON A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD JUST GOT HIS ONLY DAUGHTER PREGNANT!",Sokka screams at Suki. "Sokka... Hakoda was right...we can't change the past.",Suki says trying to calm Sokka down. "YEAH BUT WE CAN GET MAD IN THE PRESENT!",Sokka screams louder. "Sokka it's ok... everything will work out.",Suki says putting her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! YOU DON"T KNOW THIS STUFF, SUKI!",Sokka screams in Suki's face. "Sokka, I know more than you do.",Suki whispers. "THAT'S JUST IT SUKI, YOU DON'T KNOW MORE THAN I DO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS WHOLE SITUATION! AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO KNOW THAT YOUR ALWAYS WRONG ABOUT THIS STUFF!",Sokka screams directing his anger at Suki. "WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET MAD AT ME! ALL OF YOUR PROBLEMS IN LIFE ARE SELF INFLICTED, SO LEAVE ME OUT OF THEM!",Suki shouts even louder than Sokka did. (Suki storms out of his room)

(The next morning)

(Suki walks into Sokka's room to see him fast asleep) "Goodbye, I love you Sokka.", Suki whispers. (Suki grabs her bags and gets Aang to fly her to Bah Sing Se)

(Later that morning)

(Sokka walks into the living room to see Aang and Katara sitting together holding hands) "Uhg...hey guys...where is Suki?",Sokka asks looking at them both. "I took Suki to Bah Sing Se earlier this morning",Aang looks at Sokka in confusion. "Oh spirits...no I forgot...I didn't even get to say goodbye or...i'm sorry.",Sokka says crying. "Sokka... it's ok, she will be back...oh darn I forgot to ask when she will be back.",Aang says. "uhg ...Katara you message her saying that I am sorry.",Sokka demands stomping out of the room."Ok.", Katara says back.

 _Dear Suki,_

 _Sokka is all upset, he said for me to tell you he is sorry. So any cool news or Gossip lately? Once you get this message...write back ASAP...ok?_

 _Sincerely, Katara_

(Katara puts the message in her pocket)

"Aang...I love you...you do love me right?",Katara says looking at Aang who was watching her write the letter. "Of course...I love you more than anything, Katara...you know, I would do anything for you...I truly love you...why do you ask?",Aang says. "I don't know I just wanted to be sure that you love me.",Katara says leaning in to kiss Aang. (Katara and Aang kiss passionately for a couple of minutes) "Come on lets get some rest." Aang says leading Katara to her bedroom hand in hand.

(In Kataras room )

"So did you send the message?",Aang asks. "No...",Katara says looking down. "What...why?",Aang asks lifting her head so they meet eye to eye. "I kinda agree with Suki...I think Sokka messed up and should suffer his consequences.",Katara replies. "Just don't tell him.",Katara says worried. "I won't."Aang says pulling Katara into a passionate kiss. (Activities proceed)

(At dinner)

"Katara...did Suki reply yet?",Sokka says causing Katara to look away. "Katara, talk to me.",Sokka demands. "I have nothing to say.",Katara shoots back. "Geeze...moody much?",Sokka asks. "WHAT DO YOU THINK!",Katara screams,"I AM FREAKING PREGNANT OF COURSE I'M MOODY!" "Ok.",Sokka says scared and defensless.

(Later that night)

 _Dear Suki,_

 _I kinda think...I think i'm gonna have twins. I just wanted to tell someone because I don't want to tell Sokka or Aang. I was wondering how you were doing...also._

 _Sincerely, Katara_

 _P.S. Sokka is still sad about yalls fight_

(Katara rolls up the letter and sends Sokka's new messenger hawk)


	7. Chapter 7

(Later later that night)

(the messenger hawk returns) (Katara walks up and opens the letter)

 _Dear Katara,_

 _You're having twins!? wow... I am so glad that you told ME... but don't you think you are gonna have to tell Aang...I mean he is the father...He is the father right? Ok... Well i am doing great oooo GOSSIP TIME! ok so did you hear Firelord Zuko is on a BREAK with Mai?... Well it happened while I was in the room...It was a stupid fight really... Oh and Iroh gave me a tea recipe! yay! Oh and tell Sokka, Aang,and Toph that I said hi and that I am having a great time._

 _Sincerely, Suki_

 _P.S. I am still sad about the fight too._

(Katara reads the letter and smiles ...then frowns) "Poor Firelord Zuko.",Katara says aloud just as Aang and Sokka are walking in. "Uhm...Whats wrong with Firelord Zuko?",Sokka asks questionably. "Oh... he and Mai are... 'on a break'.",Katara says looking up. "Where did you get this information?",Aang asks wondering what Katara is up to. "Oh ummmm.",Katara says remembering the first thing the letter said. "Well?",Sokka asks. "Um...Suki wrote me a letter today...but ... I lost it.",Katara lies. "Um then whats in your hand?",Aang asks suspiciously. "Oh...umm...Paper...", Katara answers. "But whats on the paper?", Sokka asks. "Words.",Katara answers looking away. (Aang trys to airbend the paper out of her hand but fails and only gets the bottom half)

 _"GOSSIP TIME! ok so did you hear Firelord Zuko is on a BREAK with Mai?... Well it happened while I was i the room...It was a stupid fight really... Oh and Iroh gave me a tea recipe! yay! Oh and tell Sokka, Aang,and Toph that I said hi and that I am having a great time._

 _Sincerely, Suki_

 _P.S. I am still sad about the fight too." ,_ Aang reads aloud.

"Katara, give me the other half.",Aang demands. (Katara crumbles up the paper and stuffs it in her mouth) "Oops",Katara mumbles with a mouth full of paper. (Aang and Sokka look suspiciously at Katara) "Katara...What was on that peice of paper?", Aang asks very suspiciously. "Words..", She mumbles choking down the paper. "Did you just eat the paper?",Aang asks worried. "Ummm...CRAVINGS...yeah lets go with that.",Katara says back not meaning to say the last part aloud. "Katara?",Aang asks. "Ummm...it said...She is doing great and something else that I dont want to tell yall...",Katara whispers. "WHAT DID IT SAY?!",Sokka asks screaming. "I LOVE SUKI AND SHE WROTE IT AND IT'S PROBABLY ABOUT HER SO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCKING LETTER SAID!",Sokka screamed. "IT'S NOT ABOUT HER DUMBASS I TOLD HER THAT I AM PRETTY SURE I AM HAVING TWINS AND SHE RESPONDED BACK I JUST DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO KNOW!",Katara screamed accidentally. (Aang stares at Katara with wide eyes while Sokka faints) "I didn't just say that out loud.",Katara says to herself smacking her forehead. (Aang is still sitting there wide eyed and Sokka is still passed out) (Katara waterbends water out of her waterpouch and splashes Sokka) "Ahhh",Sokka screams reacting to the water hitting his face. "Uhhh...ummm",Aang murmers still staring wide eyed. "Your mad.",Katara says. "No... just... shocked ... I... uhhh...",Aang says still not knowing what to say. "How many did you just say?",Sokka asks stupidly. "Oh spirits Sokka... I am having twins you dumbass.",Katara answers. "Thats all right?",Sokka asks dumbfounded. "Yeah duh ... I think ... I am pretty sure I'm only having twins...",Katara answers. "Ok lets go tell Toph this...great news,Aang.",Sokka says still dumbfouded. (Sokka pulls Aang out of the room just as another messenger hawk arrives) (Katara pulls the letter out of the pouch)

 _Dear Katara,_

 _I haven't been completely honest with you... I ... think I might be pregnant... please tell Sokka as soon as you recieve this message..or whenever..._

 _Sincerely, Suki_

(Katara drops the paper)

"SOKKA!",Katara screams.

(Sokka runs in the room with Aang) "What?",Sokka asks worried. (Katara points to the letter on the floor) "What?",Sokka asks picking up the letter. (Sokka reads the letter) "WHAT?!",Sokka screams when he is done reading the letter. "What? What's wrong?",Aang asks scared. "Suki's pregnant.",Katara whispers. (Aang stares at Sokka) "I...I...we..uhhh...there is gonna be three of them?",Sokka asks dumbfounded. "Oh spirits... I can't beleive this either.",Aang says. "Yeah..three...unless Suki's having twins.",Katara jokes. (Aang looks at Katara with a 'shut up' look) "To soon?",Katara asks. (Aang shakes his head yes in response) (Toph walks in) "Wow... why don't I just go to my boyfriend's house and get knocked up too.",Toph teases. "You have a boyfriend?",everyone asks simutaniously. "What?...I didn't say that.",Toph lies. "Toph...who is he?",Katara asks. "Umm... you remember...The Duke?",Toph asks looking down. "You're dating The Duke?",Sokka asks bursting out in laughter. (Toph walks over and punches Sokka in the stomach) "Yes... I'm Dating The Duke.",Toph answers.


	8. Chapter 8

(Six months later)

"I'm back!",Aang yells jumping off Appa and helping Suki down. "SUKI!",Sokka yells running up to Suki. (Sokka gives Suki a bear hug) "Ok...So the baby shower is tonight...and Aang is gonna pick up the guests in a minute.",Katara says walking over. "Baby shower?",Suki asks. "Yeah me and you are having a baby shower.",Katara says. "Um your like 8.5 months pregnant...don't you think you should have planned your baby shower earlier?",Suki asks. (Katara gives Suki the evil glare) "Ok..ok.",Suki says backing down. "Wow you look huge Katara!",Suki says. "Wow...thank you for pointing that out.",Katara says sarcastically.(Aang comes over and kisses Katara) "Wow...I have been gone for six months and Katara gets kissed before me.",Suki says glaring at Sokka. "Oh...yeah.",Sokka says. (Sokka leans in and kisses Suki) "I missed that.",Sokka says after pulling apart causing Suki to blush. "Ok sweetie I better get going.",Aang says giving Katara a peck on the cheek. "Be careful.",Katara says watching Aang hop on Appa. "Always.",Aang replies "YipYip.",Aang says making Appa take to the skys. "Well since there is a baby shower that I just found out about...I'm gonna go get ready.",Suki says winking at Sokka. "Ummm...me too.",Sokka says following Suki. "I'm gonna pretend that didn't happen."Katara says to herself.

(At the baby shower)

"Thank you all for coming to me and Suki's baby shower.",Katara finishes her speech. "Wow this is awesome Katara.",Suki says. "Yeah.",Katara says back. "Oh hey its Firelord Zuko.",Suki says walking away. "uhg",Katara groans looking down at the liquid that just came from her. (Katara quickly waterbends it out the window) (Katara walks up to Aang who is talking with a crowd of people) "Aang my water just broke.",Katara whispers. "What...I cant hear you.",Aang says "My water broke.",She says a little louder. "Katara speak up I can't hear you.",Aang says. "MY FUCKING WATER BROKE!",Katara screams causing everyone to look at her. (Katara groans at the pain in her stomach) "Oh spirits Aang are you dumb get her to the bed!",Suki exclaims. (Sokka quickly runs over and helps Aang hold Katara up and walk to the guest bedroom) "Uhg!",Katara groans louder. (Aang lays Katara down on the guest bed) "AHH GET THIS FUCKING THING OUT OF ME!",Katara screams. "Or things.",Sokka corrects causing Katara to send over the evil glare. "Sokka you go calm everyone down, Aang hold Katara's hand,and Hakoda get some water...oh and Toph...you go do something.",Suki demands. "Really again.",Toph says walking out of the room.

(7 hours later)

"AHHH AANG HELP ME!",Katara screams squeezing his hand as hard as she can. "Ok...Katara, suprisingly the head is crowning.",Suki reassures. "Please tell me there is only one I can't take any more of this.",Katara says. "Push.",Suki says. (Katara pushes as hard as she can) "One more time.", Suki says. "AHG",Katara screams pushing out her newborn. (Crying fills the room) "Its a girl.",Suki says. (Aang walks over and cuts the umbilical cord then burns it) (Just as they start to relax Katara starts screaming) "Oh yeah the other one.",Suki remembers. "Ok...breath...",Suki says. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM DOING!?",Katara screams. "Ok its ok Katara just breath in and out.",Suki says. "NO I THOUGHT I HAD TO BREATH UP AND DOWN!",Katara screams. "KATARA I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU!", Suki screams starting to get moody. "GO FUCKING DIE!",Katara screams while in excrusiating pain. (Suki breaths and then walks out) "SUKI! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE SHE'S IN LABOR SHE'S GONNA THREATEN EVERYONE!",Sokka screams. "Get someone else to do this.",Suki says sitting down. "Suki please...",Sokka begs looking into her deep blue eyes. "Fine.",Suki growls back. (Suki walks into the guest room and starts telling Katara to push) "Ahg!",Katara screams in pain. (Katara pushes as hard as she can) "I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU GET TO FEEL THIS MUCH PAIN!",Katara screams. "AHG! AANG WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!",Katara screams. "Ignore it.",Aang says. "Ok...Katara...push.",Suki says. "NO! NO MORE PLEASE IT HURTS TO MUCH!",Katara screams almost crying. "Katara it has to come out.",Suki says. "AHG CUT IT OUT OF ME HONESTLY I DONT CARE!",Katara screams. "Ok.",Suki says grabbing a knife. (Aang airbends it out of her hand) "SUKI!",Aang screams. "Sorry.",Suki whispers. "Ok Katara push.",Suki says. (Katara pushes) "Ok the head is crowning.",Suki says. "AHG!",Katara screams in pain. "Ok just a couple more pushes.",Suki says. (Katara pushes as hard as she can) "Ok good, one more.",Suki says. "AHG!",Katara screams pushing the newborn out. "Ok Aang cut the umbilical cord.",Suki says. (Aang cuts and burns the umbilical cord) (Aang and Suki relax) "Is it over?",Katara asks. "I think so.",Suki says. "Uhg.",Katara groans in pain. "LIAR!",Katara screams. "WHAT!",Aang screams. "I'M NOT GONNA TAKE THIS VERBAL ABUSE SO IF YOU WANT MY HELP SHUT THE FUCK UP!",Suki screams. "THEN GO! AND I WILL DO THIS ON MY OWN!",Katara screams. (Suki walks out) "Suki you won't even help my sister?",Sokka asks. "Not when she is treating me like this.",Suki says. "DAMNIT SUKI SHE IS IN LABOR GIVE HER A BREAK!",Sokka screams. "She said she can do it on her own so lets see if she really can.",Suki replies. "SUKI ARE YOU DUMB YOU WILL KNOW WHEN YOU GO INTO LABOR THAT YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ANYONE ELSES NEEDS ONLY YOURS!",Sokka screams. "She really needs you but she can't say it right now...you know she will forget all about the mean things she said after the baby is out.",Sokka says. (Suki sighs, takes a bottle of alcohal and walks back in the room) "I am giving you one more chance.",Suki says. "AHG! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN GO THREW THIS AGAIN!",Katara screams. "It's really that bad?",Suki asks scared. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?!",Katara screams starting to cry. "Ok...ok push.",Suki says. "AHG! KILL ME PLEASE!",Katara screams. "Just push the head is crowning.",Suki says. (Katara pushes) "Ok...one more.",Suki says. (The newborn comes out and Aang cuts the umbilical cord and burns it) "Um Katara.",Suki says worried. "What?",Katara asks. "uh-",Suki says getting cut of by Katara screaming. "-theres another.",Suki finishes. (Aang is sitting there stunned) "NO MORE!",Katara screams. "I know sweetie...its ok.",Aang comforts. "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!",Katara screams. (Aang looks at Suki who shrugs her shoulders in agreement) "Oh geeze!",Sokka says walking into the room covering his eyes. "Suki?",Sokka says walking over to Suki. "Yes?",Suki asks looking up at him. "Why is she still...open like that?",Sokka says causing everyone to stare at him. "She's giving birth.",Suki says staring at him akwardly. "How is she STILL giving birth?",Sokka asks. "Because there is still a baby inside of her.",Suki answers... "How many has she had?",Sokka asks confused. "This is her forth.",Aang cuts in. (Sokka just stares at Aang confused.) "How could you do this to my sister?",Sokka asks angrily. "Sokka calm down.",Suki says grabbing Sokka's hand squeezing it. "Just stay calm.",Suki says reassuringly. "Uhg...why?",Sokka asks. "Because...do you really want to mess with Aang when his girlfriend is in labor?",Suki asks. "YEAH! DO YOU?! AHHGG?!",Katara screams. "Uh...not really...",Sokka answers with a tear in his eye. "All I want to say is...honestly Katara... Aang...I'm disappointed in you both.",Sokka says sadly walking out of the room in discust. (A tear drops from Katara's eye) "Uhg...why did Sokka have to say this and be all dramatic NOW?",Suki asks nobody. "Katara he didn't mean that...",Aang lies. "Of course he meant it...uhh I mean nothing...",Suki says slapping her forehead. "No need to lie guys... I know he really is disappointed...I could hear it in his voice.",Katara states sadly. "I think Sokka is-AHG!",Katara screeches. "Oh yeah...woman in labor kinda forgot..",Suki says slapping her forehead. "Wow you and Sokka are a perfect match.",Aang says laughing. "Ok...Katara...just breath and uh relax.",Suki says. "HAHAHA VERY FUNNY HOW CAN I RELAX!AHG! I JUST HAD THREE KIDS AND I'M HAVING ANOTHER!",Katara screams. "Good point.",Suki says to herself. "Ok try to push.",Suki says to Katara. "No...I refuse to be in any more pain.", Katara demands. "Ok it will just stay in there forever...",Suki says starting to get up. "AHHHHHH! Nevermind... just... HELP ME!",Katara screams. "Ok, now push.",Suki demands sitting back down. (Katara pushes and then starts crying) "It hurts...",Katara crys. "Well...you must be doing something right because...the head is already crowning.",Suki says reassuringly. "AHG!",Katara screams. (A few minutes later the baby comes out and Aang cuts and burns the umbilical cord) "Finally...",Katara says looking at Aang. "I know.",Suki says cutting into their romantic eye contact. "Well i'm gonna go have sex with your brother...ok bye now.",Suki says obviously out of it. "Suki have you been...drinking?",Katara asks. "Uh...noooo.",Suki says obviously lying. "Really?",Katara asks. "Get out of my head!",Suki says running out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

(In Sokka and Suki's room)

(Suki runs in the room, slams the door, and jumps on Sokka who is lying on the bed) "Suki...i'm not in the mood.",Sokka says. "But I am...so... HAVE SEX WITH ME LOVER BOY!",Suki slurs. (Sokka smells alcohol) "Oh no... you've been drinking",Sokka says trying to get the drunken Suki off of him. "Maybe...and stop struggling...I don't want to have to tie you down.",Suki says playfully. "Suki...please you need to rest...and you smell like you drank a whole jug of alcohol...please drink some water.",Sokka says. "No I don't... and it was more like three jugs..oh and i don't want water.",Suki says trying to take Sokka's shirt off. "Suki...get ahold of yourself.",Sokka says struggling to hold his shirt on. "No...I got to strong ahold on you...",Suki slurs. "uhm..yeah...",Sokka says still trying to keep his shirt on. (Suki rips off his shirt) "Suki...please."Sokka begs. "NO I'M SAYING PLEASE SOKKA...not you... just make your lover happy...",Suki says taking off her shirt. "Uhh...Suki...",Sokka says thinking. "Hmm it couldn't hurt...NO! BAD SOKKA! She's drunk... but beautiful and irresistable...you can't fight her... no stop...uhg...even if I wanted to get up I couldn't because she's pinning me down...so I guess I go with it...no stop it bad thoughts...uhg...fine...no...it will make her happy ...true... no... uhg .. ok . " ,Sokka thinks to himself. "Fine Suki...just this once...you win.",Sokka decides. "Then I will make it last.",Suki says making out with him. "I love you Sokka...",Suki says in between breaths. "I...love..you too.",Sokka says in between breaths as well. (Activities go on)

(The next morning)

(Suki walks into the living room and sits down next to Katara) "Uhg...what happened?",Suki asks obviously hung over. "Do you...really...not remember?",Katara asks looking into Suki's bloodshot eyes. "Remember what?",Suki asks rubbing her eyes. "Um...me delivering the quadruplets and you saying that you were gonna go have sex with Sokka...oh and you said that out loud.",Katara said cheerfully. "Woah...QUADRUPLETS! since when?",Suki says wide eyed. (Katara facepalms) "And I said what?...AND DID WHAT?OUT LOUD?",Suki asks loudly. "Yes out loud and you said that you were-",Katara starts but gets interrupted by Suki. "I know what you said...",Suki said awkwardly. "Good...",Katara says. "Uhg I feel sick!",Suki says clutching her stomach. "Uhg I don't know how I'm supposed to travel when I feel so sick all the time.",Suki accidently says aloud as Sokka walks in. (Katara's mouth drops) "Um...Suki...what did you just say?",Sokka asks walking over. "Um...nothing...",Suki says standing up and attempting to walk away. (Sokka grabs her arm and pulls her back gently) "Suki?",Sokka asks. "I have to go back to Bah Sing Se...",Suki says. (the room falls silent while everyone ponders on the thought) "...for three months...",Suki kind of whispers. "WHAT! Suki...I... YOU CAN'T...I'M COMING WITH YOU!",Sokka yells. "Sokka...you kinda can't...",Suki mumbles. "WHY CAN'T I?!",Sokka asks screaming. "SOKKA STOP SCREAMING!",Suki screams. "I'M NOT SCREAMING...I mean i'm not screaming.",Sokka screams than whispers. "I gotta go pack...talk to me when you can act civilized.",Suki says breaking Sokka's grip and walking away. (Katara feels awkward and walks away) "I'm just gonna go then.",Katara says while walking away. "Well now don't I feel like an ass?",Sokka asks himself.

(Later that day)

(Suki walks into Katara and Aang's room to see Katara breastfeeding one of her children) "I never thought to ask but what are their names?",Suki says sitting down next to Katara. "This one is Kya...there are two boys and two girls...the boy with grey eyes and my color hair is Tenzin,the one with my hair color and blue eyes is Bumi,and both of the girls have Aang's hair color but Kya has blue eyes and Kanna,named after Gran Gran, has grey eyes.",Katara says to Suki. "Do you think any of them will be airbenders?",Suki asks. "I don't know...I hope so...it would help restore the air nomads so I really hope so.",Katara says looking up at Suki. "Yeah...they're so adorable.",Suki says taking Kanna out of the crib Aang made earlier."I know...they hurt like shit coming out...but it was sooo worth it.",Katara says looking back at Kya. "How bad does it hurt?",Suki asks. "Lets just say I have never been in that much pain in my entire life and you should be glad that your only having one.",Katara says. "Well...",Suki says causing Katara to look at her puzzled. "Suki?",Katara asks. "Toph said I'm having twins.", Suki says looking down. "Have you told Sokka?", Katara asks putting Kya back in her crib. "No...and I don't want to tell you guys why i'm going to back to Bah Sing Se.",Suki says looking back up at Katara. "Suki why are you going back to Bah Sing Se?", Katara says. "It's just...one of our old friends is sick...and they might not make it.",Suki says about to cry. "Who?",Katara asks. "Well if I tell you than you can tell Aang and Toph can tell Sokka...oh yeah Toph already knows...it's...it's Uncle Iroh...",Suki says bursting into tears. "No...",Katara says with tears starting to roll down her cheek. "Zuko must be devistated.",Katara says looking down. "He is...him and Mai are already there looking after him...",Suki says. "Wow...well...if you can go get Aang...then I will tell him and we will message the Kyoshi warriors and see when they can babysit.",Katara says motioning for towards the door. "Ok...I will tell Aang that you need to talk to him..and then I will tell Toph that it's time to tell Sokka...but you guys might not be able to come until like a month...because the Kyoshi Warriors are going to be busy up until next month.",Suki says walking out of the room. "Ok...thats fine just make sure Uncle Iroh doesn't die...",Katara says. "Ummm...ok.",Suki says while walking away from the open door.

(A Month Later)

(Appa arrives at Bah Sing Se) "Sokka!",Suki yells running up to the watertribe warrior who has already jumped off of the flying bison. "Hello to you too.",Katara says making Aang smile. "Oh...hey Katara...",Suki says obviously not caring. "Ok Sokka I have to show you where we are staying...its sooooo pretty.",Suki says dragging Sokka by the arm. "Nobody cares about the avatar anymore.",Aang says jumping off of Appa. "Oh yeah...hey Aang.",Suki yells as she leads Sokka towards their house. The end.

 **((ITS been bitter sweat hope u guyz enjoy!))**


End file.
